gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Quarry Missions
The Quarry Missions are a series of Asset Missions in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Quarry missions involve a series of seven missions in which Carl Johnson is tasked to work for the Hunter Quarry in Bone County. The missions can be triggered by walking onto the red marker at the eastern entrance of the quarry. Each mission involves Carl using Quarry machinery to complete jobs around the Quarry and beyond. Once a mission is successfully completed, the next one can be triggered by walking onto the red marker again (should the player fail a mission, it can be restarted at any time by going back to the red marker). Each mission completed rewards the player with money. Once all seven missions have been completed, the Quarry will become an asset and generate up to $2,000 in revenue, and the Dozer and Dumper will always spawn in the Quarry. The player can replay the Quarry missions at any time and during replays, they can chose to skip the mission, which means that the current one will be cancelled and returns player to free-roam. Completing all Quarry Missions brings Carl one step closer to 100% Completion. Missions Mission 1 "Use the bulldozer to clear the paths before the next delivery arrives." Carl is given a Dozer and has 6 minutes to push all the rocks to designated locations to make way for the next delivery. Reward: $500 Mission 2 "Bombs have been planted by a rival organization. Use the bulldozer to push the bombs to safe area markers." Similar to the previous one, but there are less bomb barrels than rocks and a shorter time limit. Reward: $1,000 Mission 3 "The bombers are escaping in a dumper. Use this dumper to destroy it before they reach their destination." Carl is given another Dumper and is required to use it to hunt down the bombers within 2 minutes. Doing a drive-by will suffice and quickly eliminates the rival vehicle. Reward: $2,000 Mission 4 "The bombers have been caught. Their bodies are loaded on a dumper at the quarry's other entrance. Dump them before the cops come snooping." With a time limit of 4 minutes or so, the truck must be driven carefully. Accidentally using the tipper or bumping into anything dislodges the bodies. They must be dumped into a fire that the game has pre-set for Carl. Reward: $3,000 Mission 5 "The dumper is loaded with explosives and needs to be driven gently. Deliver the explosives to the desert airstrip." There is a time limit for about 2 minutes and if the barrels drop off before arriving, they blow up the truck and Carl. Reward: $5,000 Mission 6 "A dumper has spilled its load of explosives along the train tracks. Use the bulldozer to clear them before the next train passes." Reward: $7,500 Mission 7 "A cop has been killed. Use the bulldozer in the quarry to get rid of the body before more cops come snooping." Players have around 10 minutes to dispose the cop. There's a Dumper set, and a Dozer nearby. Carl needs to push both the unusable bike and the cop to the marked area, so the crane can reach it. Later, Carl needs to use the crane to load the cop and the bike on the Dumper, before heading to the river and dumping them in. If they fall out/dumper drowns, the mission fails. Reward: $10,000 Glitches *During the seventh mission, if the player is driving too fast and reaches the river too early, the message warning the player not to dump the Dumper in the river may not appear whilst the Dumper is on land. However, if the Dumper is dumped into the river, the mission will fail. *During the fifth mission, when the player completes the mission, there is a chance that they might receive a huge insane stunt jump bonus, likely a lot larger than their current (legitimate) record in their stats menu. This can be subverted by raising the truck's bed upward to allow the barrels to re-shift position prior to driving away from the quarry. This must be done extremely carefully such that the barrels do not slide off. The barrels must settle in place. This may take several attempts on the drive between the quarry and the airstrip in order to remove the glitch. Video Trivia *During the sixth mission, once the railway line has been cleared, the train will pass extremely quickly, at a much higher speed than in regular gameplay. *None of these mission can be started if the player has a wanted level. *The bodies encountered in the fourth and seventh missions appear to be of Los Santos Police officers. *The Playstation 3 mobile port version has a very hindering aspect compared to other versions: the time on several missions is reduced by several minutes, making the last mission nearly impossible, as controlling the crane is very hard and takes up the very limited and precious time allotted to the player. pl:Misje w kamieniołomie ru:Карьерные миссии Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Side Missions Category:Asset Missions Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas